Just another story
by pandabear536
Summary: A new girl joins the team My first story so please be kind Now up for adoption not really sure how to do this
1. Chapter 1

9:00 PM February 15th

The girl paced back and forth nervously "Uh, excuse me sir but are you sure this is the best way to go about this?" She asked, the caped crusader himself only gave a silent nod "Unless you want to handle it the conventional way" Night wing offered "No, of course not!" Taking a breath she regained control of herself "I mean, I agree this is probably the best way" taking another deep breath she got ready "Alright, let's do this"

8:30 PM February 15th

Jamie entered the cave to see Lagoon boy, Wonder girl, Robin and Miss Martian all talking amongst themselves "Hey guys, what's up?" He greeted. "Good question" Miss Martian asked. Robin crossed his arms "The league called us all here and they made it sound urgent but we have yet to even see a league member much less find out why they called us here" "So what, we've all just been sitting here for the past-" "20 minutes yes" Wonder girl provided irritated with the wait. Night wing then came into the cave. "Finally, we get to actually do something" Lagoon boy relived.

Coming to the center of the cave "We've got a problem" he said bringing up the giant screen and a key board. "Your target is a synesthete" instead of picture he brought up random information. "Sadly this isn't the only problem" "What else?" Robin asked quickly growing impatient "Yea, what's with the secrecy?" Bumblebee spoke up. "The only other known ability is-" He was cut off by a sudden power outage. In a few breaths the backup generator kicked in but Night wing was gone. The area he once stood was empty "Night wing?" Batgirl cautiously stepped to where he was, hoping for a clue or some kind of hint to what happened but there was none.

Wonder girl came next to her "Do you think it's the synesthete?" "How could it do something like this that fast?" she wondered aloud. "Night wing _did_ say it had another power, maybe it was super speed" Beast boy offered.

"Alright, we need to find and subdue the target, and get Night wing back" Miss Martian ordered taking the lead. "Super boy, you and Robin are going to search the west wing of the cave, La'gaan and beast boy you guys will search the east wing, Wonder girl you'll be coming with me to search the north wing and that leaves _you_ beetle with bumble bee and bat girl to search the south" everyone gave there affirmative. "If we _are_ dealing with a speedster then we don't have a moment to lose so let's make this quick, use force if necessary, contact the others if you run into the target" With that everyone left to their respective assignments.

9:10 PM February 15th

"It doesn't make any sense" Super boy told Robin searching every inch of the west wing. "Night wing trained as Robin _and_ Night wing and he's no light weight" Robin agreed. "For him to just disappear, no sign of a struggle no extra noise, just gone?" "Well if it _does_ have super speed it might have whipped the place clean" Robin added. "Maybe I could help?" a young girl offered She remained in the Shadows so getting a good look at her was hard the only thing that the two boys could see was a silhouette of a small girl. Immediately dropping into fighting stances, "Wait!" she said suddenly on guard looking scared. "Uh, my friends call me Z, nice to meet you" she tried to smile Taking out his staff Robin pointed it at her. "I don't mean any harm" she said sweetly, still very clearly nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Super boy asked though it sounded like a command. "Well I've come on business" She said taking a cautious step forward, still in the shadows. She put her hands up "So answering that question is a little difficult" she looked over to Robin "When was the last time you cleaned that?" she asked pointing to the staff. He threw her a confused look. "Sorry, that had nothing to do with this I tend to do that" "Enough!" Super boy commanded suddenly. "I know what you're thinking she said "But let me ask you something, what kind of villain good enough to take down Night wing would willingly giver herself up?" "The stupid kind" Super boy yelled charging at her, she quickly grabbed onto his outstretched arm and used I to flip herself just over his head landing a little in front of Robin.

Now they could see her roughly 5'3, and her hair was in a short pony tail. She was wearing a mask hiding everything but her eyes, coupled with a matching ninja-like full body outfit. "Yea, you're right" she agreed Robin swung at her with the staff and once again she was able to dodge it, this time with more difficulty. "I'm really sorry about this" she told him just before grabbing his arm and with much effort tossing him over into Super boy. "I'm sorry" she apologized again.

Getting up almost immediately they ran over to where she stood. Taking a deep breath she centered herself. Robin swung his staff making contact with her side and knocking her into a wall. Coming over cautiously she hopped up in less than a minute and gave him a quick punch to the stomach using that second to jab at a pressure point. Robin fell over, her eyes went wide "I would just like to say that 1: he's not dead" she tried to explain to super boy who was running at her.

Barely managing to dodge an attack she continued to speak "2: that has never worked before I honestly didn't expect it to!"Ducking she tried to side kick him. Quickly withdrawing her leg "Ow, that hurt" Super boy was rearing closer. Quickly side sweeping him he fell to the ground after that she quickly hog tied him with some string she pulled.

Super boy looked to see a pair of wide eyes. "Once again I am very sorry about this, but I couldn't think of anything else" she took a few steps back. "Robin should wake up in about 20 maybe 15 minutes so" she held out her hand to see she had both of the communicators. Tossing a knife over to where Robin was "You won't be able to break those…you shouldn't be anyway, but that knife will it was specially designed so he can cut you out when he wakes up" With that she left heading east.

9:40 PM February 15th

"I'm telling you something doesn't feel right" Beast boy said on edge "You're probably just scared, don't worry about it too much" "By the way what's a synesthete?" "A human with super powered senses, they can only super power one at a time though" "noted" suddenly they heard grunting and screaming running to discover the source of the noise they saw a small ninja-girl, looking surprised to see them. She was huffing and puffing "Please no" she huffed "Not now" she shook her head.

La'gaan wasted no time throwing a punch at her ducking she gave him a kick to the side. Sending him to the ground "It worked that time" she cheered. Hearing a hiss she turned to see green viper slithering up her leg. Grabbing it she threw it at La'gaan, tossing him in the air he morphed into a falcon and flew over to her prepared to attack. "This is why you need to come prepared" she said taking the sash around her waist, wrapping it around her hand a few times.

Inflating himself La'gaan was able to grab she struggled and found herself unable to move or even free her arms, soon she gave up. Beast boy morphed back into his normal form. "We got her!" La'gaan gave a nod. "Yea, we should probably take her back to M'gan" They heard a mumble come from the small girl. "What was that?" La'gaan asked bringing her closer. "I said sorry but I can't let that happen" she said before head butting him as hard as she could. It was hard enough to make him loosen his grip slightly and just enough for her to scamper out of his hold. De-flating himself she grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back just before using him as a shield to stop Beast Boy's (Who was currently in leopard mode) attack and tied the two together. Moving to take their communicators as well they both tried to morph but the sash would only adjust to their sizes. "It was made for the two of you she told them.

10: 30 PM February 15th

"Four down five to go" Z thought wiping the sweat from her brow. She knew Robin was awake by now and had already freed Super boy. They probably went the direction she knew they saw her go and have discovered Lagoon boy and Beast boy and they were probably hot on her trail by now. Finding an air duct she climbed into it and crawled her way through, and then her heart nearly stopped. She saw it, all the dirt, grim and God only knows what else all on the air duct.

She tried to scramble back but couldn't she saw all the germs forcing her to shut her eyes and take shallow breaths. Peaking she tried to desperately find a way out "Help" she whimpered, she was stuck in that air duct. Feeling her body shake "Not my best idea" she thought. She began to bang on the walls like a caged animal. "Help!" she screamed over and over before she noticed herself moving, being dragged out of the air vent.

When she came in to the light she took a deep breath and clung her savior before immediately letting go. Looking to see who rescued her she saw a very surprised Miss Martian. They stood in silence for a bit before Super boy and Robin caught up. "That's the synesthete" Beast boy said suddenly appearing. "Guys hold on" Night wing said coming out of nowhere "Night Wing? Where did you" "Don't worry about it" he said before signaling everyone to back up.

"Z are you alright?" he said. "Y-Yea, I'm ok sorry I kinda screwed up my assignment huh?" she said wiping her eyes "Assignment?" Bee asked. "Yea, the league and I wanted to integrate Radar here into the team but she's kind of…complicated" he said struggling to find the words. "Maybe you should take off the mask now?" he offered. "Right sorry, I don't even know why you had me where it" she said pulling it over her head. Pushing her bang from over her eye, everyone could see her coco brown skin and large almond shaped eyes. "Like I said Radar here is a synesthete so she tends to be un-comfortable in crowds, we thought it would be good to have her meet you guys individually" "So why make her our enemy, you called her a target and made it seem like she kidnapped you"

"She tied me to Beast Boy and head butted me" La'gaan added. "That was also part of the exercise, we wanted to get her used to fighting and wanted to see it in the field. "She seemed pretty used to fighting already" Super boy spoke thinking back to their fight. "That's because I've been personally training her" Hawk woman said coming into the room. Everyone's eyes went wide "How many people are in here?" Bat girl asked.

"I know it's confusing but we needed to make it as realistic as possible" Robin tried. Hawk woman approached Radar "You made me very proud today my young pupil, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were thanagarian. Her eyes went wide "thank you" she replied. Shayera looked back at the group "Please forgive us but this was her final trial before we allowed her to join the team. "She's still getting used to fighting but she's been training for a while now" Night wing offered. "She's suited more for gathering information. "Super boy, Lagoon boy, Beast boy and Robin" Shayera called getting their attention "You've seen her fighting abilities first hand so I'll let you judge whether she is allowed into the group or not" "Well, she's fast enough and precise, she can take a hit so I'm fine with it" Robin said a bit sheepishly. "Yea same here, and now I get plenty of time to get you back for the head butt" La'gaan smiled "Again sorry" she apologized. "Ditto" Beast boy agreed. "I've got no problem with it" Super boy said stoically.

"So, does that mean I'm in?" "Yes you are" Shayeria nodded. "Now about housing arraignments "Whoa I'm sorry but I never agreed to-" "Don't worry about it, the league has already handled it we found out about a nice family who is accustomed to super powered youths" Hawk woman explained eyes settling on Jamie. "What do you mean?" He asked "A nice family in El Paso" Night wing added. "Wait, you mean me" He said pointing at himself. "Uh b-but Hawk woman I don't think it's ok can't I move in with you or maybe I could-" "Out of everyone Jamie is the furthest away from your…problems since you don't know him it'll be the perfect way to fall off the map" Hawk woman soothed.

Radar soon gave up "Besides we've already got everything taken care of and it'd rude to keep Mr. and Mrs. Reyes waiting don't you think?" she remained silent for a few minutes. "Well in that case I believe I at least owe you guys my name…it's Zoey"


	2. Chapter 2

1:00 AM February 16th

"Mom, I'm home…with a guest" "¿Por qué estás tan tarde Jaime? estábamos preocupados por ti!" (Why are you home so late Jaime? we were worried about you!) A young looking woman with a raven black ponytail came out wearing her pajamas. Jamie paused a moment and looked over to Zoey before deciding to continue the conversation in Spanish. "Lo siento por hacer que te preocupes mamá, estoy bien" (Sorry for making you worry mom, I'm fine) he said allowing the mask to peel back. Zoey looked from Jamie to his mom before taking off her glove and quickly poking Jamie's exposed face.

She began waving her hand around as if it were on fire and ignoring the pain. Quickly making a fist she forced her arm down before taking a deep breath "Lo siento señora Reyes es mi culpa que estaba fuera tan tarde" (I'm sorry Mrs. Reyes it's my fault he was out so late) Jamie looked wide eyed at her. "You can speak Spanish?" She shook her head "No…well I couldn't at least _I_ can't you can though" realizing that didn't help she looked at the ground and remained quiet for a bit. "I poked you and now I can speak Spanish…that's my other power" she said waving her hand. "You took my-" "No, no" she said quickly interrupting him "When I poked you all your thoughts, knowledge and everything else all came into me…like your memories, I have all of them and so do you…still" she tried to find the best way to explain it all. "It's like a watered down version of parasites ability…you shouldn't feel any effect though, a minor headache but nothing else"

"She stumbled over to Jamie's mom Lo siento, pero ¿podría decirme dónde me quedaré, estoy bastante cansado" (I'm sorry but could you please tell me where I'll be staying, I'm pretty tired) She gave a slight laugh "Sure it's right this way" she said in English. "Jamie usted debe ir a la cama, usted tiene la escuela en la mañana" (Jamie you should get to bed, you have school in the morning) she called over her shoulder. "I know about your situation my dear" she said leading her to a room at the end of a hall "My name is Bianca by the way" she sent a smile. "Uh, Mrs. Reyes" she said cautiously she shook her head. "Don't worry Zoey, we won't tell anyone about your situation I want you to know you're safe here" she turned and left down the dark hallway.

She looked around the room, no skin or dust particles on the sheets or blankets no grime not even the smallest flake. Taking a relaxing breath she was able to go to sleep.

9:00 AM February 16th

"Good morning" A male voice greeted Zoey as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh Hello, good morning Mr. Reyes and" her eyes landed on a small girl with shoulder length pig tails who was eating her cereal "Milagro" She provided going back to her breakfast. "Hey Jamie, if you don't get down here soon you'll be late for school". Running down the steps he looked over at Zoey boarder line awkwardly.

"Uh, have a good day at school" she tried before looking over at Milagro "You too" She gave a nod. "I've got to get down to the hospital" Bianca said adjusting her scrubs "Milagro I'll take you to school" the two females left the house.

"Are you hungry?" Alberto asked no. She sat on the cleanest seat she could find and was about to speak before a rapid knocking came. Jamie went over to the door "What's taking you so long" a female voice called. Hearing the footsteps getting closer Zoey turned to see a red head freckled girl. "Oh, hi" she said surprised "Hello" The girl held her hand out to her but Zoey looked wearily at the hand. Seeing skin particles under the nails, germs probably from the door knob, she smiled hoping it was a sufficient greeting. "I'm Brenda, nice to meet you" "Zoey, same here" she looked over to Alberto "Is she going to our school, Paco's in the car and he can-" "Don't worry about it, she won't be going to school with you guys" a few honks came from outside "Guys I'm killing gas here!" A male's voice came from outside.

"Well, see you Zoey we've really got to go" she looked at Jamie who was already heading toward the door. "I'll see you both later" he said rushing to the door followed by Brenda.

12:00 PM February 16th

Zoey stood very silently and straight in the chair twiddling her thumbs in the garage. "There's a computer you can use if you can use if you're bored" Alberto offered. She shook her head "No, I'm interested please continue. She did her best to ignore the dirt and grime and tried to focus her attention on how he was fixing the car. "Do you want to try?" She shook her head "Can I ask you a few questions?" Alberto asked. "Yes sir" Alberto slid from under the car for a few seconds before sliding back under it "Can you hand me a socket wrench?" going over to his tool box she looked at the wrench and pulled her sleeve over her hand before grabbing it.

Quickly handing it over to him she immediately took off her jacket now with grime on the sleeve. "So is it OCD or" she could tell he was trying to be cautious with her words. "No, but my eyes are super powered so seeing things like germs or dirt always came easy to me…I hate the way it looks so I'm pretty cautious about things like that" "I see" he said easily. "Sometimes my mom had to wash the dishes three times over just to get me to eat when I was a kid, they thought I had OCD so that's what I got treated for…it didn't work." "It worries you huh?" He asked. "What does?" "You're family, there perception of you, all of that which is strange considering that they-" "It doesn't!" she said quickly not wanting any reminders. "Could you hand me my cane?" he asked quickly going over and closing her eyes she handed him his cane and helped him to his feet.

She quickly let him go "I don't want to talk about my family, no disrespect sir but I'd like to put that part of my life behind me" "Are past doesn't control us but it does shape us" She looked up at him "I got that from Mr. Long shadow" She was still confused "You'll meet him eventually"

"Can I ask _you_ a question this time Mr. Reyes" He gave a nod. "How can you let me stay here? It's not like we know each other or anything" "Believe me Zoey, I know enough" They both remained silent.

9:30 AM February 16th

"We're going to be late" Paco said irritated, "Blame Jamie, he's the one who decided to sleep in" Brenda said sending a light glare to Jamie "Hm, get to bed on time or help save the world and countless lives, tough choice" he said sarcastically.

"So, that girl was pretty cute" Brenda said playfully. "What cute girl?" "What Jamie didn't tell you? He's holding a cute little girl captive at his house" "Hey I didn't agree to this" he yawned "She's nice enough but" he paused trying to find the words "Mysterious" Brenda offered. '_the Zoey shows no particular threat but caution is suggested_' a voice echoed in his mind "I know that" he told the scarab.

'_Voice recognition shows the Zoey is hiding something, investigation with possible force is strongly suggested' _"I was thinking something like that actually, she _is _ hiding something" he forced himself not to rub his tendons. "Is that bug talking to you?" Brenda asked looking over to him. He gave a nod "Amazing how something so small can be so demanding" Paco sighed "What did he say?" "He thinks that Zoey is hiding something. "Everyone knows that if there's anything _you're_ not good at its hiding things" Jamie looked slightly offended before Brenda laughed "He's right Jamie, what's the first thing you did when you came home with the scarab" "Well I told my parents but that-" "My point is that not everyone is as open as you, maybe she has skeletons in her closet for a reason" he was silent for only a little bit.

"Yea, I know but its hard having a complete stranger in your house you know?" "Then get to know her" Paco suggested. They pulled up into the school parking lot just as the school bell rang "I _told___you we were going to be late" He said resting his head on the steering wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Young justice

4:30 PM February 16th

Zoey rocked in the chair nervously "Can I go out?" she asked Alberto from the living room. He gave a nod "Are you sure you'll be ok doing that?" He asked full of concern. "Don't worry I'll be fine… and if it gets bad I'll just come back" She quickly jumped out of the chair and headed to the door narrowly missing Bianca and Milagro. "What's the rush?" Milagro asked looking shocked from the near collision. "I'm sorry, I was about to go for a walk and I guess-" "I'll go with you" Milagro said quickly. "Um, but I was-" "It's alright; you need to get used to my scent and stuff anyway right?" Zoey made a face "I'm not a dog, besides your scent is all over the house anyway".

It was too late Milagro had pulled her by her sleeve out the door "I'll take care of my homework when I get back" she called dragging her off the porch. "Wait, where are we going?" The small girl only smiled.

Milagro had successfully brought Zoey to a library "This place is normally pretty empty so you can breathe easy" She reassured. Zoey looked around at the surprisingly clean she took a relaxed breath. "Mom said that we had to take you to quiet places" she said presenting the library. She quickly led her over to a chair and had her sit down.

They sat there reading in silence for a while Zoey occasionally peaked over her book in wait. Milagro on the other hand seemed perfectly content; she just read her book without even the smallest hint of curiosity. "Uh, Milagro?" the girl's head popped up. "Can I ask you a question?" Zoey gave a nod "My brother, is he doing anything dangerous?" "I wouldn't really know, aside from a few files I read I only joined the team last night" The girl looked a bit disappointed "Are you strong?" she asked. Not sure how to answer that Zoey tried to sound reassuring "I can read that book you're reading from ten miles away and find out anything you even considered doing anticipate your movements and stop you before even had a chance to move" "But can you protect my brother?" Once again she didn't know how to answer. Seeing the little girl quickly becoming a wilting flower she got up out of the seat "I give you my word, I'll make sure that Jamie comes home at night and is there to greet you in the morning"

She gave a sigh of relief when Milagro smiled. "When Jamie got that beetle thing in his back he disappeared for a really long time and then Papi-" she cut herself off "Just make sure Jamie stays safe please?" "I'll do my best"

5:30 PM February 16th

Paco filled up the tank while Jamie and Brenda walked out of the gas station arms full of snacks "So why isn't she going to our school?" "She's not good with people I told you that already" "I'm just saying, isn't it weird even though you've never met her before that she's staying in your house?" "Yea but when the justice league says to do something you try to say no" they got into the car. "Yeah, I'm sure Hawk girl can pound you into a gooey puddle with her mace" "_inconceivable the Nth metal is obsolete when compared to the scarab_" Ignoring the Scarab he continued.

"For that matter she hasn't really said much to you either, she's probably hiding something" "There Super heroes there all hiding something" Paco added "Yea, when did you become such a conspiracy nut Brenda?" "I'm not; she's probably scared, lonely and will open up to you if you let her" Brenda huffed "and you live with her so you should know her better than anyone else" "Yea" he drawled munching on some cheetos. Letting out a collective sigh Paco dropped Jamie off and he walked up to his door convincing himself to try to 'make friends' with Zoey.

It wasn't that he had anything against her it was simply the fact that a girl was just dropped into his life with no time to adjust and it seems like everyone knew about it except the girl and himself.

The clock read 5:55; Bianca and Alberto greeted him from the living room. "I've got a biology test I've got to study for so I'll be in my room" he informed rushing up the stairs. Closing the door behind him he brought out his notes and books.

Roughly 20 minutes into his study session his door opened and there stood Zoey. "Uh, hi" she greeted. "Hey, do you need something" she fidgeted "Well not particularly; I thought we should talk…or something" he looked over at her. She definitely had that 'deer in headlights' look mastered, Jamie wondered how she could seem so calm and open like when she was talking to his mother and so awkward and nervous like well, now.

"You can relax" he offered a chair in front of his desk but she refused it. "What do you want to talk about?" looking more nervous she took a deep breath "My name is Zoey Jones, I'm 5'3, I weigh around 120lbs, my favorite color is blue I like coffee but not black, I-" "Whoa hold on" he said managing to stop the explosion on information. "Sorry, but I was thinking if we knew more about each other then at the very least we won't be strangers and given we we're so close in age" she made an awkward look.

Jamie gave her a smile "Yea, but we don't need to learn all that at once" she nodded "Sorry, in case it wasn't obvious I don't get out much" she relaxed enough to plop down on his bed. "They thought someone like Hawk woman would be a good match for me" "Yea, I meant to ask about that, someone as-" he tried to find the right word "They liked to use the word sensitive" he nodded "Ok, and someone so…not, as Hawk woman" he looked over to the girl. "That's why, to learn to be a hero I had to learn to fight and be tougher and Hawk woman just seemed to be a good fit for me" "Was the training hard?" she let out a laugh "You know that game 'Ninja fruit slicer'?" Jamie gave a nod not sure where it was going "Well let's just say I'm happy the bombs weren't real" "That doesn't sound so bad" "Oh no, they still exploded but not bad enough to kill me and I had to heal pretty quickly" She laughed leaving the room.

9:00 PM February 16th

Jamie entered the room with Zoey following behind him in her ninja outfit everything but her mask. The room was dark and all at once the lights flashed on and everyone yelled "Surprise!" and Zoey was definitely surprised.

"We thought it would be a good idea to officially welcome you to the team" M'gann smiled levitating a slice of cake over to her. "It'll be great having you here" Cassie said encouragingly. Feeling herself relax Zoey smiled. "To help you out I even cleaned the whole cave" M'gann added.

"You didn't have to do that" "Don't worry I helped" Night wing said handing her a large box. Opening it she discovered a katana and several small daggers as well as a pouch to hold them "We heard about a few of your training sessions and thought this would fit you best" they shared a smile "Along with your new gear you get a mission I want you, Bat Girl, Robin and Beetle on a an infiltration mission" Zoey looked over the other three that had been called "So soon?" "You have no choice training is over, it's time for action" She gave a nod.

Night wing brought up the giant translucent screen "We have reason to believe that a new villain that has popped up has ties to both Lex Luthor and the Kroloteans; we need you four to find any information possible for our investigation and if possible capture this new person" "What do we know about the newbie?" Batgirl spoke up. "All we know is that it's supposed to be a girl" "What do you mean 'supposed' to be?" Night win sighed "It's" he paused "She's a shape-shifter so there's not really a way to pin her down" A collective groan was let out "So where are we heading?" Zoey questioned "Metropolis"


End file.
